


What Won't Be

by middlemarchingfic



Series: Codices [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 13:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5418632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/middlemarchingfic/pseuds/middlemarchingfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It will be a long journey to Orzammar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Won't Be

**Author's Note:**

> One of a small number of Dragon Age 2 prompt responses I'm reposting from the now-retired LJ community likeahawke I ran back in 2011 to 2012 or so. I'll probably turn these into a series at some stage.

They feel it in their bones for the first time when they're toiling alongside Hawke in the herb garden. The sensation comes upon them so slowly they don't sense it at first, like skin reddening from too much sun, until without warning it has become a searing, clawing burn that penetrates through blood and marrow and sinks down into their soul. Anders drops his spade into the dirt at the base of the herb trellis, his hand seized by sudden palsy, and Justice whispers through him, I hear the song.

Hawke works on, undisturbed. They look at him, then, at the badger-like streaks of silver that color his hair and beard with aging dignity, and try to count the seasons that have come and gone quietly like this, just the three of them working the garden earth or making the rounds to their patients in the village, tending a modest cottage by the sea and reaping the rewards of their changed world. The years are not so many to Justice, who has seen more lives and lifetimes than Anders can conceive of existing, but nonetheless, the shock of catching sight of his reflection in the metal and finding himself old in it gives him pause.

Justice says, It will be a long journey to Orzammar.

"Yes. It will be," Anders says, and doesn't realize he's spoken the words aloud until Hawke, pausing in his work, turns to look at him. At them.

"What will be?"


End file.
